Glimpses into the Past
by Reluctant Prodigy
Summary: The well sent Kagome into the wrong time period, slightly before when she met Inuyasha.Soon, the Band of Seven find her, and an interesting friendship begins to form. And perhaps a blossoming romance as well. Drabble Series BankotsuxKagome
1. Down the Well

Hi, this is randomgirl here with a new story. Each drabble will be exactly 500 words in length, and will make a story about what would happen if Kagome ended up in the wrong time period. I hope you all enjoy it, and I'd love to know what you think.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and I am not making a profit from this.

_Down the Well_

"I'll be back in three days!" Kagome took one last look behind her back before plunging into her worn out well, noting the sunrise coming over the tree line. A certain hanyou was pouting like a child. She rolled her eyes and grinned as Inuyasha's grumbling left her ears and she disappeared into a fluorescent blue light.

Except, wait- This light was definitely _not_ blue. Instead of the cool cerulean that she normally witnessed, a fiery green took its place. At first, it was a teal, but it quickly went from teal to a sulfuric shade of yellow. Soon, the once warm heat strengthened, until Kagome felt she was on fire. After the fire became unbearable, there was a huge flash of light, and it was over.

Kagome tentatively opened her eyes, and was shocked to find that she was still in the Feudal Era. 'What's wrong with the well?'

"Inuyasha?" After hearing no response, she set to work climbing out of the well, noting how the vines that had been there before disappeared. Kagome struggled but eventually did manage to make it out of the well with what miniscule vines there had been. It was nearly mid afternoon by the time she was done. Kagome rested on the edge of the well and took in her surroundings. She gasped at what she saw, causing her to stumble and tightly grip the rim of the well. There was no way she was in _her _era. The forest was alarmingly different. Everything was smaller. Kagome walked away from there to the outskirts of the village. Gaping, the priestess took in what she saw. In reality, it wasn't too much different, just tinnier. There were only a handful of houses that remained.

'I don't understand… Everything is so similar, yet different. What year is it?' Kagome thought to herself while surveying the area, although she was careful to remain unseen. The last thing she wanted was trouble from anyone.

"What was that?" A feminine, yet deep voice rang through the forest. Kagome's eyes widened and she froze. She quickly darted into the nearest bush she could find, ignoring the prickles.

"I didn't hear anything. You sure you're not imagining it, Ja?" This time it was a different voice. It sounded younger, and closer than the last one.

"Trust me, I heard something." The girlish voice sounded offended, and Kagome could make out the sound a heavy footsteps walking in her direction. She stiffened, and bit her lip to keep from crying out. With every breath, the thorns seemed to brush against her skin.

The footsteps became loud and Kagome held her breath, but it was too late. She heard a scoff and a pair of muscular arms picked her up from the thorn bush.

"What do we have here?" Kagome looked at the man and forgot to breath. Staring at her was Bankotsu of the Band of Seven, minus some jewel shards.

"B-Bankotsu?" Kagome asked, even though she ready knew the answer.


	2. Bait

I apologize in advance for how boring this chapter is. There isn't really any action, but it's crucial to the plot. Still, I hope you like it. By the way, I plan to update at least twice a week, but hopefully every other day.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

_Bait_

Bankotsu looked at the girl. At first, he was confused, but soon the mercenary's eyes narrowed. "How do you know my name?"

Kagome stammered nervously and avoided Bankotsu's gaze. She cracked her knuckles and looked at an incredibly interesting tree nearby. "Umm…"

"Are you a spy or something, sent by that army?" Bankotsu gazed sharply at her, seemingly to study her. Frankly, Kagome found that very uncomfortable, and shifted her eyes. Anything was better than meeting his gaze.

"W-what? No! I…" Kagome's speech fluttered around, not sure what to really say. Bankotsu wasn't buying it and glared at her. Which, considering the circumstances, she found somewhat amusing. _'I have no idea what army he's talking about, and he still doesn't believe me.'_

"I'm not an idiot. You're coming with me." Bankotsu snorted and hoisted Kagome over his shoulder. Kagome thrashed around and turned beet red, from a combination of embarrassment and anger. This was not how she planned to spend her day.

Kagome stopped her lashing when she heard a sigh of annoyance.

Jakotsu walked over, looking mad. "Hasn't anyone told you it's rude to…? Ew! A girl, kill it!" Jakotsu's face scrunched up and he readied his sword. Nothing but hatred was in his dark eyes. If looks could kill Kagome would have caught on fire the instant he laid eyes on her.

"Jakotsu, stop. Live bait works better than the dead kind." Bankotsu carelessly dropped Kagome on the ground, landing in a loud thump.

"Bait?" The miko's eyes resembled saucers. She quickly got up, only to wince in pain at the thorns lodged into her skin. She tried to fight back the tears that were forming.

"I figured it would cause those pansies that have been hiding from us to come out. She's one of their spies." Bankotsu explained, picking up Kagome once more.

"I can walk!" She shouted, while attempting to kick Bankotsu. It was impossible from the angle she was in, and ended up looking pathetic.

Bankotsu threw her down once more. He looked at her with steely blue eyes. "Fine, but if you try and run, I _will_ catch you and kill you. Understand?"Kagome visibly paled and with a gulp, nodded. After all, there wasn't much she could do. They would catch her in a matter of minutes if she did try to make a break for it.

This whole time Jakotsu had been glowering at Kagome. This continued uncomfortably for several minutes. All was quiet besides the occasional chirp of a bird, or the sound of a breeze running through the forest. Eventually, he huffed and tucked a spare piece of hair behind his ear, and said it was ok as long as he would get to kill her when it was time.

"We should get going if we want to meet up with the others." Bankotsu began to walk, seemingly oblivious to the entire thing. Kagome couldn't help but stare in amazement, either he was a good actor, or very, very dense.


	3. Through the Woods

Here's another update. It's my birthday tomorrow, and the best present would be reviews. It would make me happy... Remember, I would love to know what you think of my story, even if you think it sucks, I'd like to know.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

_Through the Woods_

They had only been trekking through the rough terrain for twenty minutes, but Kagome was exhausted.

"When are we stopping?" Kagome asked. She would be the first to admit she was scared to ask, but any longer and she was going to pass out. Thorns dug into her skin, and it burned. She couldn't get them out. Then she'd have to stop and Bankotsu would throw a fit. She had already tried once.

Jakotsu sniffed and glared at the staggering miko. "See Bankotsu? Women are pathetic. We should kill her."

"I told you, we need to kill her in front of that army. It'll anger them into attacking." Bankotsu rolled his eyes, and smirked when he heard Kagome tripping behind him. "They're cowards, but it'll be more fun if they attack first."

"You are right I suppose…" Jakotsu seemed to ponder this, and soon decided that it would be the best option.

Kagome tried to ignore that they hadn't answered her question, but it was proving to be difficult. Her skin stun like crazy. She knew she they would kill her for it, but she had to do something. "When are we stopping?" She repeated, but this time in a much harsher tone. Bankotsu stopped in his tracks. Kagome held her breath, she thought that her head would be on the ground before she knew it. Nothing came.

"Are you seriously tired?" Kagome shook her head, yes, thinking it would be the best answer. She chewed on her lip and looked away.

"Really? Jakotsu, maybe you were right after all…" Bankotsu seemed to be contemplating if he should kill her or not. Kagome winced. There was nothing she could do.

Strangely, she wasn't very concerned. The priestess was having trouble focusing. Her legs hurt. It felt like needles were jabbing through them. Sunlight filtered through the trees, giving everything a grainy appearance, and for some reason that made her dizzy.

Kagome sealed her eyes shut, hoping to get rid of the annoying light. Instead, she toppled over.

The last thing she heard was a yelp before she landed on something soft.

* * *

"Fuck," Bankotsu growled, he wasn't expecting the stupid girl to pass out on him. There was no way she could have been that tired.

Bankotsu was pulled out of his thought process by a loud shriek. "Get it off me!"

Soon, Jakotsu snapped out of his shock and was prepared to get out Jakotsutou.

"Jakotsu, stop." Bankotsu trotted over to where Jakotsu was having his freak out. He picked the girl off him and looked at her. Was she sick?

He looked down to her legs, which had bleeding red bumps covering them. If he looked carefully, he could see thorns lodged in there. Bankotsu narrowed his eyes. There was something odd about those thorns.

"We should take her to see Suikotsu." Bankotsu suddenly picked Kagome up bridal style and started walking twice as fast as before.

"What? Why?"

"I think he should take a look at this."


	4. Poison?

I am so sorry for the delay! My teachers gave us all 200-point projects, and then I managed to break my laptop charger. Then the dumb server wouldn't let me post on here for two weeks. I hope this chapter makes up for it, and expect normal updates from now on.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

_Poison?_

It had taken a good hour of bargaining, but Bankotsu had managed to get the doctor to come out. He had to settle for him merging personalities, but it was better than nothing.

"Ah, yes…" Suikotsu murmured to himself. The others gathered around to try to follow his thoughts. Bankotsu had filled them in on his plan, and they all wanted to fight soon.

"Yes, yes, yes, that makes sense-"

"What makes sense?" Bankotsu interrupted, getting more impatient by the minute. He wasn't sure if he'd have to dispose of the miko or not. That idea didn't fly well with him, but he summed it up to wanting a real fight, and the desire to be paid.

"It appears that the girl managed to poison herself with the thorns of a very rare bush. Strangely enough, it doesn't grow around here. It's native to the mountains."

"What are you saying?"

"That for some reason, someone must have intended her harm."

Bankotsu appear taken back. "Why? She can't even survive without tripping, what reason would they have?"

"I don't know, unless it was intended for someone else…" Suikotsu frowned at the girl. Nothing made any sense. Even his idea of someone poisoning her was farfetched at best.

"Well, can we kill her now?" Jakotsu asked lazily, not bothering to look up from the log he was lounging on.

"Is there a cure?" There was no way Bankotsu was losing the girl. He had gone to enough trouble with her before. Besides, he really did intend to use her as bait, and she wouldn't do well dead.

"Yes, but I only have the minimal amount. It'll take at least a couple days to recover after that." Suikotsu rubbed his head, still puzzled by the thorns.

"Are you serious? Can't we just let her die?" It was bad enough Bankotsu was willing to keep her to begin with, even if met a fight, but to _help _her.

"I think we should keep her around for a while." Mukotsu leered over the girl, speaking up for the first time since she had arrived.

"Of course you'd say that." Renkotsu, muttered while rolling his eyes.

"No, Jakotsu. We need her alive. I promise that when the time comes you can kill her."

A rustle in the trees caused them to pause. A slithering centipede demon came out, its eyes staring at Kagome.

"What did you do to the jewel?" It screeched inhumanly. In a flash, the demon was charging at Kagome.

Bankotsu stepped into action. Bankotsu quickly cut the demon's head off, and it twitched on the ground. He tore into its body, breaking it into pieces. In less than a minute, the demon was dead.

"Ban! You get to have all the fun…" Jakotsu grumbled, annoyed by his brother's problem with sharing.

"What did she mean by jewel?" Renkotsu disrupted, being the practical one. "Perhaps those shards around her neck?"

"Gesh," Ginkotsu agreed.

"Jewel shards?" Bankotsu looked at the pink shards around her neck.


End file.
